


Highest Scorer

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, But it's okay, Butt Plugs, Cal calls Luke a slut and a whore, Calum loves Luke a lot, Calum plays hockey, Cheesy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hockey, Luke is supposed to be small, Lukey wears panties, M/M, More Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Princess Plug, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Sex, Small!Luke, Spanking, anyway, jk only one sex, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s one with the ice, and he trusts his skates to carry him exactly where he needs to go.<br/>On the other side of the ice, their right winger, Darrien Skinner is rushing along with the puck at his stick, and that’s when Calum see it, or better, him.<br/>He knew he was here, he just didn’t know where...but now he knows.<br/>He could spot those blue eyes from a mile away.</p><p>Or, Luke is Calum's biggest fan, and he has a pretty big reward for his number #1 player on the ice after his big game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highest Scorer

**Author's Note:**

> Hola guys,   
> So, this fic was inspired by a University Minnesota Duluth player Jared Thomas (my future husband, thank you v much).  
> I'm super into hockey, and I really like this fic :)  
> Uhm, I apologize for all the absolute cheesiness, but y'know, Calum loves Luke a lot...so.   
> I also really, really miss writing Cake, so, yeah.   
> Btw, Luke is supposed to be really small in this fic, so he's not regular, broad-shouldered, steamy-as-fuck Luke :)  
> Love you all, sorry it's so long!!  
> XX-Alex

Upper left corner.

Calum can see it, and he knows. He knows that’s where his target is.

He’s on the other side of rink, alongside his own goal, defending his goalie just like the other four ice players. But, despite his defensive position, he can see the corner from where he is. He knows it’s a little unfair, the only reason their goalie is out of position is because the puck is near the opposing one.

He understands.

He’s played goalie, back in his junior days when they had to rotate because their team was unfortunately goalie-less. But this one, Calum just has a feeling about it. This goalie has saved every single shot taken from the left side to the right corners.

He can already see how to shoot it when he’s down there. High. Near post.

Upper left corner.

He’s currently hacking away at an opposing player who is desperately trying to free the puck from a corner. He and his team are running out of time, a 2-2 game with 2 minutes and 12 seconds left to go in the third. He can’t let this player loose, the results could be catastrophic. Just when he thinks this number 28 player is about to get away from him, a huge mass of human comes running into him as well as the player, and Calum slips, but the puck is free, and it’s heading towards the scoring third of the rink.

He gets up quickly, catching the eye of his teammates, Scherbenske, who checked numer 28 into the wall. His eyes are shining with something, pride and determination. Calum gives him a split second nod before he’s off, flying down the left side quicker than any of the enemy defenders can keep up with. He’s one with the ice, and he trusts his skates to carry him exactly where he needs to go.

On the other side of the ice, their right winger, Darrien Skinner is rushing along with the puck at his stick, and that’s when Calum see it, or better, _him_.

He knew he was here, he just didn’t know _where_...but now he knows.

He could spot those blue eyes from a mile away.

Luke Hemmings has always been attractive to Calum, from the moment he laid eyes on him in the campus’ library, curled up with a book and a cup of hazelnut-flavoured coffee. But, Luke, in Calum’s eyes, has never looked cuter than he does right now (if Calum were to really think about it, Luke’s always the cutest he’s ever been whenever he sees him in person). The little blonde is up on his feet alongside hundreds of other fans, a silver and blue beanie that Calum knows doesn’t belong to him atop his blonde hair, the little puff ball at the top bouncing as the crowd jostles him around. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are flushed red with the cool atmosphere of the rink, and a black ‘42’ is painted on his left cheek -- left winger, left cheek. His hands are twisted with each other in front of him anxiously, and even from there, in the split second Calum sees him, he can tell Luke’s front teeth are lodged in his bottom lip.

He looks incredibly adorable, and if Calum could, he would stare at him all day, but he can’t right now, because the clock is running down to about 1 minute and 27 seconds, and Skinner has finally managed to break free of his defenders. Calum snaps his head back to the game, forcing Luke out of his brain reluctantly. Skinner has sailed past the goal, and he’s faced with the choice of passing the puck or getting his ass reamed into the boards by beefy #58, who looks bloodthirsty.

He quickly gets rid of it, snapping it to their center, Thomas, who is swarmed like bees to honey. Calum spares a glance at the clock, 58 seconds to go. Hockey is such a fast game, a lot can happen in 58 seconds. They could lose this just as easily as they could win.

Keeping this in mind, Calum sees his tiny gap as well as that empty upper left corner, and hastily taps his stick against the ice, and screams at the top of his lungs,

“Thomas, left!”

The next three seconds feel like a millennia to Calum. Thomas looks up, and Calum briefly makes contact with Thomas’ green eyes, and the right one twitches before the boy’s stick is raising, and the puck is sailing across the ice to Calum’s own.

Calum sees the corner, and without thinking about anything else (including Luke’s pretty, innocent blue eyes), snaps a one-timer across the ice, the puck lifting slightly.

The goalie sees it, Calum sees that he sees, but he also knows that the goalie’s weight is all on his right side, having been anticipating a right-side shot. But this shot, aimed exactly where Calum wanted it, flies past his second-too-late glove, and into the net.

Immediately, the crowd erupts into shouts, screaming at the top of their lungs as the white netting of the goal ripples with the force of Calum’s shot. Calum immediately grins behind his helmet, and glides around the back of the goal with his already-gained momentum on one skate, his fist flying into the air. He screams, loud and victorious, beaming proudly at the new score on the board: 3-2, 27 seconds left.

With a huge grin still on his face, he goes to address his crowd, slamming right into the plexiglass on the right side, smacking it with his palms in hype. His fans respond with vehement yells and whistles, the entire sea of silver, blue, and black moving as one in celebration of the goal. They’re enticing, exciting, and distracting, but Calum’s attention is drawn to one place.

The blonde is going crazy, jumping up and down, accidentally jamming his bony elbows into the people beside him in his excitement. Calum sees him, and Luke sees him too, they make direct eye contact, and Calum gives him a face-splitting grin that leaves Luke’s face a little redder than before.

Calum takes one last good look at the immense pride shining in the blue of his boy’s eyes before he’s absolutely tackled by his teammates, the hard plastic of pads digging into him as his team affectionately congratulates him by slamming him into the boards. He cheers with them, slapping their shoulders, and when they disperse slightly, he bumps his helmet against Skinner’s in appreciation for the pass he made. Skinner smiles at him, and Calum’s heart swells with fondness for his team.

They pull everyone back, and that quick 27 seconds fly by without any more goals.

They’ve won, and Calum couldn’t be happier. This was the most anticipated game of the season, and almost every expert out there had predicted them as the losing party. But, every expert out there was wrong, because none of them expected Calum Hood, a freshman, to skate out on the ice and put one in the net.

Calum Hood, a freshman, hadn’t expected it either.

The locker room is a frenzy when he gets there, all his teammates jumping about and yelling, everyone in exceptionally high spirits from such a great game. Their coach gives them a quick, but intense talk about how they performed well, but they had another game next week, and they had better be ready for it. He draws it to a close, and just as the team starts to spread out, change and hit the showers, their captain, senior Seth Bradsky, is stepping up with his stick.

“Hey, before we go, how ‘bout a round for our game-winner, Calum Hood!”

Everyone cheers, and joins Seth in pounding their sticks against the rubber matting of the locker room floor. Calum smiles bashfully, his ears turning a little red. His team hoots and hollers for him, and he can’t help the sense of pride that washes over him.

“Party at Hood’s!”

Someone screams in the back, and everyone laughs, considering Calum is one of the few members of the team that doesn’t live in a house or frat, and is still stuck in the freshman dorms. Calum smiles again, and shakes his head, reaching down to unlace his skates.

“Nah,” Scherbenske says, sitting down next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders . “Hood’s gonna be a little busy tonight, boning that little blonde thing of his.”

If Calum thought they were shouting before, his team full-on howled at that, pounding their sticks with much more vigour, screaming at the top of their lungs.

While Calum’s first instinct is to punch Scherbenske for even thinking about Luke like that, it melts away quickly to first embarrassment, and then absolute pride, and maybe a little bit of smugness too. Luke’s pretty damn cute, and he belongs solely to Calum.

And yes...he will be “boning” him tonight.

When the shouts finally die down, Calum begins to hastily gets changed and shower. He’s ready in record time, anxious to get to Luke, and as he walks out with still-dripping hair, his team pats him on the pack in kudos. He smiles and thanks each one of them distractedly, but genuinely, and finally fights his way out of the room, his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

Almost immediately when he reaches the doors, he sees Luke, whose lip is still bitten, and gloved hands are gripping each other in the cold air. Luke looks up to him when he gets there, and his eyes absolutely sparkle. His smile is enough to melt not only Calum’s heart, but the ice he skates on as well. His hands part, and Calum’s only just dropped his bag to the floor before his arms are filled with Luke, the boy tackling him with a hug. Calum laughs into his shoulder, accidentally tasting the dark material of Luke’s sweatshirt.

“Hey, baby.” He says, still laughing, lifting Luke off the ground with the grandeur of his hug. Luke squeals, and his fingers dig into the well-defined muscles of Calum’s arms.

“You were amazing out there, Cal! That was the greatest thing I’ve ever seen!” Luke says, and Calum smiles again, Luke’s voice is high-pitched in excitement, and the ways he says it, paired with the childish grip he has on Calum’s sleeves just scream ‘innocence’ at him, even though he knows that his precious little blue-eyed Luke is far from it.

“Thank you, and guess what?” Calum says, setting Luke back down. “You’re the greatest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Luke smiles, bright and straight, his cheeks turning a pretty form of pink in flattery.

“Sap.” He says, but Calum can tell he’s pleased, so he hooks his arms around his waist again, and lifts him up before kissing his clean cheek fondly.

Fans walk by, some giving them weird looks as they partially-block the doors with their little display of affection. A couple people even clap Calum on the back as he hugs Luke, which he finds weird, but...whatever. He even spots a few girls throwing Luke envious looks, and even though he shouldn’t feel happy out that, he does. He wants them to be jealous. Calum is taken, and he happens to be taken by the most beautiful boy in most likely the world.

He sets Luke back down on the ground, and the blonde keeps his arms wrapped around Calum’s neck for a second, just smiling at the bigger boy. Calum smiles back before dipping down to grab his bag again. Luke lets him go, so Calum picks up his duffel quickly, and wraps an arm around Luke’s shoulder while the blonde wraps an arm around his waist. Calum smiles to himself, and they walk out of the rink and into the chilled November air.

The dark-haired boy steers Luke through the crowd of people trying to locate their cars until they locate their own, Calum unlocking it quickly, and rushing to open Luke’s door for him.

“Here you are, my love.” He says as Luke sits down on the worn leather seats with a bashful smile. After throwing his bag in the trunk, Calum climbs into the driver’s seat, and turns the car on, the stereo still blasting Blink-182 from his pre-game drive.

The loud noise scares the shit out of him, and he almost pisses himself trying to turn it down. When he finally manages to turn the knob, he looks over at Luke hesitantly, like he was afraid he pissed him off. Luke looks a little thrown, but he laughs nevertheless, giving Calum an amused look.

“You know, Cal, for how scary you are on the ice, you’re pretty jumpy.” He says, and Calum rolls his eyes.  

“Save it, Hemmings.” He throws, turning on the heat, because he’s noticed the way Luke has been shivering. Luke just smiles at him, the smile that tells Calum he’s about to be getting an ear-full of Luke sass.

“Why don’t you make me.” He says, and seriously, Calum is dating a five-year-old. But it’s okay, because he’s kind of a five-year-old too, so naturally, he sticks his tongue out before muttering:

“Meanie.”

Luke laughed again, the beautiful, pure sound echoing over the sound of Mark and Tom through the speakers. Calum rolls his eyes again before placing a possessive hand on the inside of Luke’s thigh, rubbing the material of his soft jeans, revelling in the way Luke shivers slightly, not enough to be nervous, but too much to be cold, Calum loves it.

“You have too much sass in that little body of yours, sweetheart.” He says, dragging his eyes up Luke’s slender build; a right that he has earned. Luke’s eyes glimmer, and Calum can’t quite tell what it means, but if the way Luke leans away with a little smirk on his face is anything to go by, it must be a good thing.

“Drive, you dork.” He says, his words are light, but Calum can hear the undertone of eagerness and smugness in them. Calum scoffs, and pinches the tender skin of Luke’s leg. Luke yelps, and smacks Calum’s hand away, so Calum chuckles and turns put the car in gear. He sometimes wonders how Luke can be so controlled all the time. He’s not trying to toot his own horn or anything, but he’s seen Luke melt like butter when he eye-fucks him, like he just did a few seconds ago. When they’re alone, in Calum’s dorm, Luke practically begs to be taken when Calum gives him that look, but just now, Luke laughed, and pushed him away.

Did Luke seriously have that great of self-control?

Or was he just working to get Calum riled up?

Because if so, it’s working. Calum doesn’t quite understand it, because usually after hockey games, he already is riled up, and sex with Luke is usually as rough as it is on the ice, maybe only a little bit more gentle considering Calum is an absolute puddle of mush when it comes to those blue eyes. Regardless, why would Luke want him to be even more horny?

He just doesn’t understand the little blonde sometimes.

Their ride is quick, considering Calum knows all the backroads to get to their dorm way faster than the fans who attended the game, and are now looking for cheap beer and wings. Even though it's short, Calum feels like it takes ages, but that’s mostly because they caught two red lights, and at the first one, Luke started to rub the top of his thigh gently. The gesture is more one of affection than lust, but Calum is usually unbelievably horny after games, so even soft, innocent touches from an equally as soft and innocent boy can get his engine running.

Needless to say, by the time they’re walked all they way back into the dorm building, and are riding up the elevator, Calum’s already sporting, not quite a half-mast, but maybe a one-fourth-mast..if that’s even a thing.

As the elevator reaches their floor, Luke slips his hand into Calum’s, and Calum, who was previously lost in his own fantasies about how he was going to pound into Luke, is taken aback by the gesture for a moment. Then, he brightens up because it’s just so....Luke to hold his hand right now. It’s just enough to cute to make Calum’s heart melt, but it also throws in that dash of innocence that makes his cock swell.

He tried to deny it at first.

When he first met Luke, he tried to deny the reason why he was so attracted to him in the first place. Luke Hemmings, in all his soft-haired, one-dimpled glory, is the embodiment of the word ‘pure’. And Calum, like a lot of other delusional dudes his age, was extremely enticed by that.  

It’s hard to walk by boys like Luke and not think about destroying that innocence that they so lovingly portray. It’s disgusting, Calum knows that, but it’s also so goddamn hot.

The difference between him and the other guys is that he’s gotten to know Luke. Luke, who is the baby of his family, and has grown up as sheltered and a little bit spoiled, but strong and loyal as his brothers taught him to be.

Calum loves Luke, for everything he is, has been, and will be. So, when he fucks the innocence out of him after every hockey game, he doesn’t feel guilty at all, because who could deny someone they love something they want?

Especially when that someone asks very, very nicely, on his knees with wide blue eyes peering up at you through thick eyelashes.

Who could possibly do that?

As he unlocks his dorm room with Luke tightly in tow, he knows he could never, ever say no to him. He opens the door, and finds his room happily empty, perks of being on the hockey team; you room with your teammates, but there were only three freshman, so Calum scored a dorm for himself….and Luke of course.

He leads Luke to his bed, and sits him down with a kiss to the forehead. Then he steps away to his dresser, and takes off his hoodie.

Without looking, he can tell that Luke’s eyes are burning into the little bit of skin he showed off when his sweatshirt rucked his shirt up. Luke’s mouth is probably watering already.

“Do you want anything, baby? Water, snacks, tea?” Calum asks, turning around to face Luke, who has his legs folded on the bed with his hands together in his lap. He gives Calum a sweet, dimpled smile, and shakes his head.

“No, thank you.” He says, and Calum has to smile at his boy’s politeness. He nods, and moves over to the bed, resting his hands atop Luke’s bony knees.

“You looked pretty damn cute up there with my number on your cheek.” He whispers, bumping his nose against Luke’s in affection. The blonde, in turn, giggled, and unfolded his legs.

“Well...you look pretty freakin’ cute out there on the ice.” He smiled, bringing his hands to rest on Calum’s t-shirt covered chest.

“Cute?” Calum said, his eyebrows furrowing. “What the hell, Luke, I’m a hockey player...I’m not fucking cute on the ice.”

Luke laughs, and Calum almost takes him then and there with the way that dimple carves his cheek.

“Yes, you are.” He says, and Calum naturally growls, clenching his hands tighter on Luke’s legs. He’s been playing hockey since he was old enough to lace his own skates, and he’s heard almost every form of trash-talk there is. The most recurring one is players calling his work ‘cute’, and quite frankly, he’s tired of it.

“But,” Luke says, his hands coming to rest over Calum’s, where he’s squeezing the smaller’s knee caps. He leans in close, his ass coming off the bed so he can reach Calum’s ear with his mouth. “ you also looked pretty sexy out there as well. Nothing like a man who can put one in, yeah?”

Calum smirks, looking down at his pretty boy who doesn’t even like to swear, calling him sexy. It turns him on to know he turned him on. It’s a never-ending cycle.

“Yeah?” He says, looking down at Luke darkly. “I can definitely put at least one more in tonight if you really like that.”

“Yes, please.” Luke says, a little bit breathless, and a lot eager as he wraps his hands around Calum’s neck.

“Yeah? You’d like that, baby?” He asks, leaning down to press a few gentle kisses on the soft slope of his neck.

“Uh-huh.” Luke says, and Calum smirks against his skin before biting down gently, causing Luke to mewl like a kitten, and arch his slim chest against Calum’s.

“Shh, baby boy.” Calum says, starting to bring colour to his bite mark, which leaves Luke panting a little, and Calum slapping his knee in reprimand. “I said quiet.”

Luke tries to obey, but it’s hard when such an attractive hockey player is sucking little bruises into your neck like his life depends on it. Calum growls in possessiveness, and his large hands move from Luke’s knees to his hips, the bones digging into his palms as he grips them, and gently begins to push.

Luke takes the hint, and lays himself back, letting Calum sit back up between his legs, and look over his body greedily. Luke wants to curl in on himself a little, hide some of the lesser parts of himself, but he knows Calum would never allow that.

His baby is nothing but beauty.

His hands find Luke’s hips again, and gently slide up his slim sides, over his shoulders,and  eventually to his neck, where he presses his thumbs into the vulnerable places where he had sucked on earlier. Luke whines again, and turns his head to Calum, trying to communicate what he wants through his eyes.

It seems to work, because not a second later, Calum is straddling his hips, and leaning down. One of his hands is still braced on his neck as he presses his lips against Luke’s.

There’s nothing gentle or soft about this kiss, this one is hot and hard, and it’s the kiss that tells Luke that Calum is finally starting to release his pent-up energy from his game.

It’s hot as hell.

Calum bites at his lower lip, and Luke can do nothing but oblige, and open his mouth for the bigger boy so that he can slip his tongue inside, and taste the remnants of hot chocolate all over Luke’s own tongue. Calum moans at the taste, and his hand tightens on Luke’s neck. He digs a little deeper, until Luke is forced to whine into his mouth, and his hands come to wind into Calum’s hair, tugging the strands.

Calum smirks at this, Luke likes to pull hair, it gives him some false sense of control. Calum lets him have it, considering he holds most of the power when it comes to nights like this.

He pulls away for a moment, and just as he predicted, Luke chases, pushing head head off the pillow, and mouthing for more. Calum teases him, dipping closer, and pulling away just as they’re about to meet. It drives Luke crazy, and the younger pulls on his hair in annoyance.

Calum smirks, and sticks his tongue out to lick at Luke’s mouth, dipping in just slightly. Luke reaches up for him, and connects their lips again, so Calum slides one hand into his hair, and pulls him back down to the pillow aggressively.

The air is knocked out of Luke’s chest as Calum holds him there, fingers tangled in the ever-growing blonde strands, and kisses along the front of his throat, licking at his Adam’s apple as it bobs. His free hand slides down, and plays with the hem of his sweatshirt before slipping up under the multiple layers Luke has on. His skims his fair skin gently, the tips of his fingers just barely touching his tummy, which is rising and falling quickly. His fingers then play with his hips, fondling the bones with affection as he begins to kiss at Luke’s mouth again.

“Calum,” Luke whines as Calum pulls away again to kiss at his jaw.

“What is it?” He asks, licking at Luke’s ear now. Luke doesn’t respond, just moves his hands from Calum’s hair to his shoulders, gripping the material of his shirt and tugging, a signal for wanting it off.

Calum does as Luke asks, and sits up, freeing his hands from Luke’s body to take the hem of his shirt, and pulling it off over his head with two hands.

Luke stares for a second, his mouth slightly open as he takes in the image that is his boyfriend. With clothes on, Calum is attractive, but without clothes, it increases tenfold. One of Luke’s favourite activities is to count the bruises around his torso after games and practices. It’s weird, to like bruises, and it’s very cliche to like them because they make Calum seem more manly. But, Luke is a bit of a princess, and it makes him feel good to have a manly man in his life that makes him feel safe, protected, and loved.

It also makes his pretty little cock hard to think about how scary Calum can be on the ice, but once he sees his pretty blonde thing, he’s nothing but kisses and cuddles. If Luke asked for the moon, Calum would find away to fly up there and bring it down for him.

“You good, baby?” Calum asks, because Luke looks a little lost in his own head as he looks at the way Calum’s v disappears into his sweats.

“Yeah. I’m great.” Luke says, snapping back to reality.

“D’you wanna touch?” Calum asks gently, slipping closer to Luke, who nods quickly. “Go on, then.”

Luke smiles at his stupid boyfriend, and sits up. Calum is still straddling his lap, and Luke loves him with everything he has, but...damn he’s heavy. He touches Calum’s hip hesitantly, and looks up at him with gentle eyes.

“Can we…” He trails off, looking away from Calum.

“Yes.” Calum says, and he’s sliding off Luke, and grabbing his jean-covered hips, lifting him off the bed. Luke clings to him like a koala, burying his head in his shoulder as Calum sits down with his back to the headboard, keeping Luke in his lap.

Luke smiles at him before grabbing his cheeks, and kissing him. Calum responds easily, opening his mouth slightly, and gripping Luke’s hip bones. Luke’s hands begin to trail down, over Calum’s collar bones, carelessly dragging across his nipples, and down to his abdomen.

Luke shamelessly presses his digits into the muscle, nearly moaning with how good it feels. With how good Calum feels.

Calum breaks their lips apart, and Luke takes it upon himself to start pressing kisses to Calum’s neck, behind his ear, and down to his bare shoulder. Calum begins to lift Luke’s hoodie and shirt, his fingers digging into his back. He runs his digits up Luke’s bony spine, and smirks at the way Luke shivers, and pushes his chest against Calum’s again.

Without waiting for anything else, Calum all but rips Luke’s sweatshirt off, taking his beanie with it. Luke gasps, and leans closer to Calum, putting his head on his shoulder. Calum hooks his chin on Luke’s shoulder, and looks down his covered back, to his ass, which is still encased in jeans, and another, more delicate piece of material.

Luke pants as Calum starts to trail his hands down the thin shirt he’s wearing.

“You wearing them tonight, sweetheart?” He asks, his hands locking at the small of his back, petting the skin there. Luke’s breathing increases, and Calum loves the way his thin chest presses against his own. Luke gets so flustered whenever they talk about this, Calum fucking loves it. He loves watching Luke turn all red, especially on the nights when he asks the blonde to strip for him. For some reason, the both have a bit of a humiliation kink.

“Yes.” He says gently, his lips scratching against Calum’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Wore them just for you, Cal.” He all but moans out, and Calum smirks again, biting against Luke’s neck as his hands disappear into Luke’s jeans, his fingers playing with the hem of Luke’s lacy underwear.

“That’s my boy.” He says, snapping the elastic in them. Luke yelps, and jumps on Calum’s lap, his ass slamming back down on Calum’s erection, making the boy moan and growl, pinching the skin just above Luke’s ass.

“Fuck, Luke.” He mutters, and Luke mewls again, arching his back, pushing his ass into Calum’s hands. “You act like such a slut sometimes, you know that?”

“I know that.” Luke whispers, and he sounds ashamed, but Calum can almost feel the increase of his heartbeat, and he knows that the names excite Luke. He’s been treated as a piece of preciousness since he was born, and he likes that Calum isn’t afraid to be rough with him.

For example, Calum isn’t afraid to smack his ass, like he just did, through his jeans.

“Why?” He asks, smacking Luke again, making the younger one moan obscenely into Calum’s skin, and grind his hips down slightly. “Why do you act like that, Lukey?”

“Because...bec-” Luke is trying to focus, trying to answer, but it’s hard when one of Calum’s hands starts to massage his ass, and the other slips under his shirt, and traces patterns into his skin. “Because I am one.”

“One, what, sweetheart?” Calum says while smirking. Luke whines, and nuzzles his nose into his neck.

“One of what you said.” He says quietly. Calum loves this part.

“Say it.”

Luke burns, and Calum loves hearing his pretty voice say such filthy words, his tongue being naughty for once.

“Slut.” He says, his voice suggesting shame, but his cock suggesting excitement. “I act like a slut because I am one.”

Calum can’t help himself, he moans, and smack Luke’s ass again, not for being naughty, just because he can.

“Yes you are, good boy.” He says, and Luke shivers, Calum knows he likes the praise.

That’s why he doesn’t get it that often.

(In bed, anyway. Outside the bedroom, Calum essentially falls to his knees to compliment Luke.)

“Calum, I want-” Luke cuts himself off, catching his mistake. Calum pulls back, and looks at him softly, his left hand dangerously posed over his butt.

“Is it about what you want, Luke? Do you think I care about what sluts want?” He says, he knows that they’re empty words, he’ll give him whatever the hell he wants.

“No, Calum. M’sorry.” He mutters, letting his hands fall to Calum’s hips.

“I know, sweetheart. You better get it together, or that little ass of yours will be sore for more reasons than one.” He threatens, nosing at Luke’s neck.

Luke nods, and grinds down on Calum’s lap, their erections running into each other. He moans shakily, the soft material of Calum’s sweats making him melt into the older’s chest. Calum lets one of his hands grip his hip, and hold him while he bucks up against him.

“Feel that, sweetheart?” He says in Luke’s ear. “You did that to me.”

Luke whines again, and slides harder, feeling Calum’s thick shaft against his own. He moves up, so Calum’s covered cock is rubbing his ass, and his own cock is working over Calum’s bare stomach.

“Fuck, you want it there?” Calum taunts, smacking Luke’s ass again.

“Yes.” He wheezes out, his hands moving from Calum’s hips to his chest. Calum thinks Luke looks really pretty right now, with his hair disheveled from the beanie being ripped off, and the beginning of beads of sweat appearing on his hairline. His cheeks are flushed like they were at the game, but this time because of heat rather than chill. Calum likes him like this, desperate, and beginning to fall apart.

“Calum?” He asks softly, and Calum hums in response.

“Can I...could I maybe suck you off?” He asks, and Calum loves the way his voice cracks a little. Shaking with nerves, even though he’s swallowed down Calum’s cock hundreds of times before.

Instead of answering, Calum takes Luke’s hand, and guides it to his package, making the younger feel his cock through the material of his pants and boxers. Luke, despite himself, moans at the feeling of Calum in his hand.

“That’s it, Lukey.” Calum says, and pulls Luke’s shirt off, throwing the grey material to the floor. Luke’s pretty. Calum probably thinks that a hundred times a day, but he doesn’t care. Luke’s chest is thin, and his hips are small, and his skin is porcelain. His fluffy hair sticks up in random directions, and Calum can see remnants of old hickeys around the edges of his ribs, and the best part, there are fading, yellowing bruises on Luke’s hips from his last hockey game.

Calum knows Luke doesn’t mind.

“Calum.” Luke whines, squeezing Calum’s cock. “Please?”

Calum smiles at him, and kisses his cheek before nodding. Luke thanks him, and climbs off his lap, and slides between his legs, his small fingers reaching for the hem of Calum’s sweats.

Calum lets a hand run through Luke’s hair softly, tilting his head to the side, making the boy look up at him questioningly.

“I’ll get it.” He tells him before slipping his boxers and sweats off and to the floor. He takes his cock in his hand and strokes, watching Luke’s eyes gleam with desire. Luke inches forward, looking up at Calum as though he won't notice he’s cheating.

“Luke.” Calum reprimands, tugging on the blonde’s hair, eliciting a whine. Luke opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out, giving Calum desperate blue eyes. “C’mon now, sweetheart, you can’t do that to me.”

Luke doesn’t say anything, just keeps his tongue out, and keeps looking up at his boyfriend. He takes a chance, and lurches forward again, his tongue catching on Calum’s tip. It felt good, Luke’s silky-soft tongue on his scorching skin, but Calum grit his teeth, and yanked Luke back by his hair. Luke cried out, mostly in frustration, and closed his mouth.

Calum smirks at him again, and strokes his head lovingly. Luke, in turn, lays his head down on Calum’s bare hip bone, and gives Calum the best pleading look he can muster. Calum chuckles before fisting his cock, and all but aiming it at Luke. Luke takes his offer, and before Calum can change his mind, the tip of his cock is disappearing into Luke’s mouth.

Now, when Calum came to college, he was fairly experienced in the sexual field. He’d received blowjobs from several girls as well as even a few guys in high school, but none of them had been as good as Luke is.

Calum might be a little bit biased, considering he really loves Luke, but he’s also convinced that Luke has some sort of magical ability when it comes to blowjobs. He’s not sure what it is about him, but as soon as those pretty pink lips are wrapped around his cock, Calum’s brain goes completely blank.

His hands stay situated in Luke’s hair as the younger boy works his mouth down his shaft, attempting to swallow all of the swollen flesh. It feels good, blissfully good, and Calum has to work hard not to fuck his cock straight down Luke’s throat.

He’s pretty convinced that Luke wouldn’t mind, and the sounds he would give him would be downright pornographic, but Calum could never hurt him like that without talking about it first. So, he forces himself to sit back, and keep his hips pinned to the mattress as Luke works his fucking magic on his cock.

“Fuck, Luke, how do you do this to me?” He says, tipping his head back against the wall, his stomach beginning to bead with sweat. Luke pops off, his mouth redder than before, a little extra spit on the corner of his mouth.

“Dunno, Cal.” He says, and jesus...he should not be smiling like that when he had Calum’s cock in his mouth literally 3 seconds ago. “You look pretty.”

Calum rolls his eyes fondly, and leans down to press a kiss to Luke’s lips, tasting himself all over the younger’s mouth.

“So do you.” Calum points out, his fingers gentle on the back of Luke’s neck. “Back to work, now.”

It’s Luke’s turn to roll his eyes at that, giving Calum an incredulous look, and really, Calum should smack his ass for that kind of sass. But he doesn’t, because his cock is encased in the little piece of heaven that he calls Luke’s mouth again, and he’s a little bit dizzy. He groans as Luke takes him all the way down, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Another magical fun fact about Luke that Calum can barely handle: he has no gag reflex.

That’s rather apparent to him right now as Luke literally swallows around his cock, the tip lodged in his airway. It kind of makes Calum upset, because he will never be able to do that for him. Fucking Luke always outdoing him.

He exhales roughly as Luke pops off for a second to catch his breath, biting his lip for a second, and sparing a look up at his boyfriend. Calum panted, but smiled at Luke anyway, and stroked his messy hair away from his forehead. By then, Calum’s cock is almost red, and leaking a little bit on to his stomach from how harsh the curve of it is. Luke strokes his cock in a way that can’t be described with any word other than ‘loving’, and it makes Calum feel twice as hard as he already is.

The pretty curve of Luke’s back is disappearing into his dark jeans, which have tented due to the harsh angle that Luke is bending at. Calum can see the edge of his pastel pink panties teasing him under the material of his pants, and he desperately wants to see that pretty fabric alone on Luke’s body.

“Had enough, Lukey?” He asks the blonde who is fondling his balls while tongueing the tip of his cock. Luke looks up to see his boyfriend staring down his back, to his ass, and he smirks to himself slightly.

“Yes.” He squeaks out. Calum smiles, and grabs him, manhandling him until he sitting in front of Calum.

The older boy unbuttons his jeans, and unzips the zipper, revealing the leaking tip of Luke’s cock peeking out at him from the hem of his panties. Calum teases him, reaching a hand into his pants, rubbing his thumb along the tip, making Luke nearly crumble and whine desperately.

Calum likes the sounds he makes.

“Yeah?” He taunts, palming Luke through his lacy underwear. “Feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.” Luke says shakily, leaning his forehead onto Calum’s shoulder. Calum smiles, and plants a sloppy kiss on the side of his neck.

“Off.” He said, tugging at the hem of Luke’s skinny jeans. “As good as your ass looks in them, Lukey, I think you should start wearing looser pants on nights like this.”

Luke chuckled, and assisted Calum in taking off his jeans.

“I like them.” He said when they were off, climbing into Calum’s lap, and wrapping his arms around his neck perkily. And, seriously, damn him. This position is much too sweet, and much too innocent to be occurring during sex.

Especially this type of sex.

Calum gave him a falsely sweet smile, and trailed his hands to his hips. Luke shuddered slightly as Calum’s two longest fingers rubbed over the delicate lace on his even more-so delicate boy.

“Well, I like you,” Calum said, kissing the tip of Luke’s nose intimately. “without them on.”

Luke shook his head fondly, and Calum kind of wanted to ruin him.

“Maybe I should just show up to your next game naked.” Luke suggested, his hands fondling Calum’s shoulders. Calum laughed.

“That would certainly be some motivation.” He added, kissing Luke’s throat. “But until then, I want you naked now.”

Luke nodded, and obediently climbed off of Calum with a kiss to the cheek. He stood off to the side, and Calum watched with hungry eyes as his blonde boy took off his panties, a small blush on his cheeks. He knew Luke was still a tiny bit embarrassed, but Calum wasn’t super worried because he didn’t trip or flail about while taking them off like he had when they’d first tried it.

Luke tossed the panties behind him somewhere, and he was on full display for Calum, which the older boy was grateful for. Luke’s cock was turning red, and the tip was swollen with precum almost dripping from the top. Luke always seemed to accumulate a lot of precum when they had sex, and Calum liked how wet his baby could get for him.

“Hey,” He said to Luke, who looked slightly uncomfortable under Calum’s hot gaze. “you look really good.”

Luke smiled.

“So d’you.”

“No, Luke, I mean, you look beautiful.” Calum said gently, and Luke’s blush increased. He knew that Luke liked those pretty words, and Calum was happy to give them. It was the truth anyway, Luke was beautiful, so why shouldn’t he tell him?

Luke is a pretty boy. He likes pretty things. He likes to wear pastel pink panties and he likes to wear his hair fluffy, and he likes the yellow flowers that Calum picks and gives him. And sometimes, he forgets how beautiful he is, so Calum reminds him. He reminds Luke that it’s okay to like panties and to fluff his hair and to put the flowers in a little vase.

And if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up Calum and his entire hockey team.

“Thank you.” Luke says sheepishly, and Calum can tell by how much his fingers are twitching that he wants to cover himself up.

So, he sits forwards, and grabs Luke’s hands in his own. He pulls Luke to the bed, and onto his lap, and really, there’s nothing better than Luke’s bare skin against his own. He groans, but it’s quickly muffled by Luke kissing him, his hands finding residence on his cheeks. His back is arching, pretty porcelain skin pressing against Calum’s tan complexion.

“How do you want it?” Luke whispers against his lips, like it should be secret.

“How do I want what?” Calum asks teasingly, biting Luke’s lower lip slightly, and pulling it. Luke gives him watery eyes, and Calum smirks at him as he releases his lip.

“How do you want to...uhm…” Luke trailed off, awkward. “Calum.” He pleaded.

“Why don’t you ride me, sweetheart?” Calum says eventually. Luke nodded with a smile, and pressed more kisses to Calum’s jaw. Calum accepted them greedily, his hands caressing Luke’s back, feeling the soft skin there.

Luke whined as Calum’s hands started caressing his ass, squeezing the flesh with his fingers. Calum hushed him, and placed a kiss to his shoulder while spreading Luke’s cheeks. Luke whined and squirmed again, and Calum ignored him in favor of running a finger of his hole.

And...oh.

“Luke…”

“I’m sorry, Cal.” Luke whispered, and Calum shook his head.

“What the hell are you sorry for, sweetheart?” Calum asked, kissing the side of Luke’s neck.

“I didn’t know if you’d…” Luke said, his voice breaking with insecurity.

“Jesus, Luke, the only thing you should be sorry for is how hot it looks.” Calum said, his fingers catching on the plug inside of his boy.

“I...I knew that you’d want to after your game, I just...wanted to be prepared I guess.” Luke said, and Calum laughed, pulling back, and pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips.

“You know me so well.” He said, raining kisses down on Luke’s face. “Seriously, Lukey, that is so fucking hot. Please don’t be embarrassed to tell me about this stuff, okay? If you like it, then I most likey I like it as well.”

“Okay.” Luke said in a breathy voice as Calum started to pull on the plug, stretching Luke around the widest part of it.

“Yeah?” Calum taunted, pushing the plug back in, making Luke all but collapse against his chest.

“Uh-huh.” Luke muttered back, placing his hands on Calum’s shoulders.

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Calum asked him, letting his hands run up and down his back. Luke nodded in response, and wiggled desperately on Calum’s legs. Calum smiled at him, and after kissing his collarbone, he reached into the cabinet next to his bed, and pulled out his box of condoms.

He pulled one from the box, and handed it to Luke, who took it shyly, as he always did. Then, Calum braced one hand on Luke’s hip, and gently began working the plug out with the other. Luke moaned as he took it out, his fingers digging into Calum’s bruised skin. Calum watched him greedily, taking his time so that he could see the way Luke’s eyebrows would arch together.

Eventually, the plug came out of Luke with a drastic ‘pop’ noise, and the younger let out almost an animalistic groan. Calum smirked in satisfaction, and after tossing the plug to his floor, stuck three fingers in a still-recovering Luke’s mouth.

“Suck.” He said, his tone taking a darker pitch than before. Luke did as told, whining around the fingers at the pleasure of being controlled by Calum.

Calum pulled his fingers from Luke’s mouth, and trailed them down to his hole. Pushing them in, he found that Luke was already perfectly stretched, and his wet walls welcomed his fingers with ease. Luke whined at the entry, his fingers crumpling the condom wrapper.

“You’re already so open for me, sweetheart.” He said, pumping two fingers in quickly.

“I know.” Luke said, and Calum smiled. He gently pushed Luke from his chest, encouraging him. Luke took the hint, and tore the condom wrapper open, reaching behind him to roll the rubber down Calum’s throbbing cock. He stroked it a few times before Calum grew impatient, and nipped and Luke’s neck.

“Alright.” Luke giggled.

With that, Luke braced his hands tighter on Calum’s shoulders, and sat up on his knees, hovering over Calum’s cock. The older rested his hands lightly on Luke’s hips, and said boy started to sink down gently on his dick.

Calum tossed his head back so it hit his headboard, but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure Luke was gifting him with.

“Calum,” Luke whines, sinking all the way down.

“I’ve got you, sweetie.” Calum says, squeezing the bones pressed to his palms in emphasis.

“You’re so big, it hurts.” Luke says, small beads of sweat dripping down his collarbones.

“I know baby, it’ll be better, I promise.” He reassures, rubbing Luke’s back with one hand. Luke leans backwards, so Calum gets an eyeful of his front, his thin tummy working up and down quickly as he adjusts, his cock pink and leaking and his thighs flexing with the effort of keeping himself stable.

Calum found the way his stomach moved interesting, and so he moved his hands from Luke’s hips and back to his ribs, squeezing the bones gently, watching the bones constrict and expand with every shaky breath Luke took as he adjusted to the size of Calum’s cock. Luke, despite having been stretched all night, was grimacing beautifully, letting out tiny whimpers that could barely be heard.

“Doing so well for me, Lukey Boy. You look beautiful.” Calum reassured, running his hands up and down Luke’s sides to his front, allowing his fingers to trace over the almost-invisible ab line on his supple skin.

When Luke was seated fully finally, Calum returned his hands to the younger’s hips, and kissed his mouth sweetly.

“Take your time. Tell me when.” He whispers into Luke’s neck as he presses kisses there to distract him. Luke whimpers, and leans forward, causing the angle of Calum’s cock inside of him to change.

“Fuck.” Calum swears, squeezing Luke’s hips a bit harder than he meant. Luke cries out, and Calum is quick to hush him with kisses and gentle strokes to the abused bones.

“Sorry, sorry. That was an accident, I’m so sorry.” Calum says quickly, but Luke just gives him a gentle smile, and a miniscule rock of his hips, making Calum see stars.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”  He says, and Calum can tell he’s lying, of course, but Luke always lies about when he’s ready.

“Yes it does.” Calum says sternly, locking his eyes on Luke’s pretty blue eyes, which the younger rolls.

“No it doesn’t, Cal.” He says, and to prove his point, he rocks forward quickly, sending pulsations of pleasure through Calum.

“Fucking hell, Luke.” Calum says, situating himself better on the headboard, and tightening his grip. “Why do you act like this?”

For a minute, Luke doesn’t answer, he just starts rocking, moving his hips in a circular motion, jarring Calum’s cock. He has a tiny smile on his face, and Calum knows that he knows that he’s mostly in control.

That will quickly change.

“Acting like what, Cal?” Luke asks innocently, and just like that, he starts to really ride Calum, bouncing slightly on his cock. Calum grits his teeth to keep from falling apart at the pleasure of Luke, and digs his fingers into the still-fading bruises on him.

“Acting like a whore.” Calum says, pushing his hips up as Luke pushes down.

Luke purrs in satisfaction, bouncing harder on Calum while his fingers find residence in Calum’s hair.

“Say it again.” Luke whines, and one of Calum’s hands goes back to his ass while the other stays on Luke’s hip as he works himself on his dick.

“Say what again, Lukey? Do you like being called a whore, huh? Does that turn you on babe?” Calum taunts, working his hips up into Luke faster and faster. Luke nods, his mouth failing him as he moans instead of answering.

“Well, I’ll call you one. And you want to know why?” Calum asks, pushing Luke’s hips up and down faster.

“W-Why?” Luke asks, trying to keep up with Calum. Calum stills his hips, and leans in really close to Luke. He squeezes one of his ass cheeks with his hand, and kisses his neck before whispering his response.

“Because you are one.” He says, and Luke groans, falling onto Calum’s chest as the older slaps his ass. “Don’t stop moving, sweetheart. Whores have to work for it, you know that.”

Luke keens, but continues to move his hips while still laying on Calum’s upper half. Calum holds him there, fucking his cock into Luke’s hole, his hands pulling apart his cheeks to get a better look.

“Jesus, Luke, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? You should consider yourself lucky, not many whores get to be as beautiful as you.” Calum says, and he can feel Luke’s blush against his shoulder. He’s well practiced in the art of talking Luke to orgasm, it requires the perfect amount of filthiness mixed with love.

“I-I know-w. I’m really l-lucky, Cal.” Luke says, very obviously falling apart as Calum slaps his ass again, just because he can.

Luke’s face is growing pinker and pinker, and Calum can feel the little puddle of precum that the blonde has dripped onto his stomach. He knows Luke is close.

“Is my favourite slut ready to cum?” Calum asks, picking up the pace of his hips. He can feel himself growing closer too, his stomach twisting into beautiful knots.

“Yeah.” Luke says, all breathless and quiet, and really, Calum wants to hear that voice for the rest of his life. Luke is so goddamn beautiful when he’s about to cum, and Calum wants to see it. He pushes Luke off his chest, and takes one of the younger’s hands to lead to his own cock.

“C’mon, babe, finish yourself for me.” He says, and Luke groans, still bouncing on Calum’s cock while he begins to jack himself off furiously. It takes a few more hard thrusts against Luke’s prostate from Calum and a few hard strokes from Luke to finally finish the blonde off. He cums with a sweet, high-pitched cry all over his hand and Calum’s stomach. He strokes himself through, and Calum tries to contain himself as Luke trembles on his cock, recovering from his orgasm.

“You good?” He asks Luke after a second, and he nods, so Calum, without separating them, pushes Luke onto his back, and fucks into his quickly.

He rests his head on Luke’s shoulder, and the blonde pliantly wraps his arms and legs around him. With Luke gently stroking his back, Calum cums hard, biting the younger’s shoulder, and squeezing his body while he spills into the condom.

He humps into Luke a few more times until the younger is almost crying from oversensitivity, and his cock is screaming to be released from the condom.

“M’sorry, sweetie, this’ll hurt.” He says before drawing out of Luke with a beautiful ‘pop’ noise. Luke exhales deeply, contentedly, and gives Calum a kiss on the cheek as he sits back up to throw his wrapper away.

Luke lays on the bed, his feet to the headboard, his legs still spread, panting. While Calum obviously thinks Luke is beautiful all the time, there’s nothing compared to this image of Luke, all fucked out and sleepy. Nothing compared to the Luke that Calum just got done satisfying to within an inch of his life. His hair is even messier than before, and he’s sporting a full-body flush. His tummy is raising up and down as he breathes, trying to recollect himself, and the number that was painted on his cheek is smeared.

Calum almost wants to fuck him again.

“Hey, baby.” He says, leaning over, and placing a kiss on Luke’s bright pink lips.

“Hi.” Luke giggles, and seriously, Calum is dating such a nerd.

“You were really good for me.” Calum says, running his hands down Luke’s sides possessively. Luke laughs again, his cheeks gradually returning to their original color.

“I know I was.”

“Did I hurt you?” Calum asks, as he always does, one hand coming to stroke Luke’s hair.

“No. You never do.” Luke says gently.

“Well sometimes I worry, especially when you finish first, because then you’re sensitive, and if I was you-”

Luke shuts Calum up by sitting up on his knees, and kissing him.

“You’re not me though, Cal. I know what I can take, okay? I would tell you if it’s too much.” He says, and Calum believes him. Calum exhales slowly, and leans his forehead against Luke’s.

“I love you, y’know.” Calum says, resting his hands on Luke’s waist.

“I know.” Luke said, putting his hands on either side of Calum’s neck. “I love you too.”

Calum smiled, and kissed the tip of Luke’s adorable nose. Luke, in turn, scrunched it up, and got off the bed. He grabbed Calum’s hands, and lead him off the bed. Standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Calum’s cheek, he whispers in his ear.

“Go to the bathroom, yeah? Get cleaned off, then come back.” He said, and Calum rolled his eyes.

“You’re not going to leave me, around you?” He teased, and Luke giggled.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, so Calum reluctantly pulled on sweatpants, and went to the bathroom.

He knew Luke liked to fix himself after they had sex, and honestly, it was one of Calum’s favourite things, but it always made him laugh when Luke made him leave his own room.

As Calum walked down the hallway, he passed Corey, one of the other hockey freshman. Corey gave him a heavy smirk, and a wink.

“Looks like you got pretty busy off the ice, Hood.” He said, looking at Calum’s hips. Too late, Calum realized that there was a puddle of Luke’s cum and precum sticking to his stomach. Fuck. Corey laughed at Calum’s horrified expression, and continued down the hallway.

Calum shook a little with the horror of his teammate seeing his boyfriend’s seed on his skin, and continued on to the bathroom. The bathroom was quick business, just a leak, and wiping his stomach of Luke. He made his way back, and unlocked the door, opening it slowly.

Inside his room, the main lights were off, and just a little lamp on Calum’s night stand was on, bathing the room in soft, yellow light. The air smelled of sex, and clothes were strung all along the floor, but Calum didn’t mind.

And the best part, Calum’s pretty little boyfriend Luke sat on his bed, pink panties re-applied, and Calum’s black jersey on his chest. The jersey is big on Calum, considering he has to wear pads under it, but it absolutely swallows Luke, the material almost falling to his knees, but with the position Luke is sitting in, curled up on the bed, Calum can still see his pretty underwear. Luke’s hair is more tamed now, falling in messy waves across his forehead, and his cheeks are a pretty pink as always, the cool breeze flowing in from the window chilling his skin.

“Hey,” He says, giving Calum a bright, sleepy smile.

“Hey sweetie.” He says, returning his gentle smile. He closes the door behind him, and moves onto his bed. He pulls back the blankets, and pulls Luke under, climbing in beside him.

“Lukey, babe, you know I love when you wear my jersey, but it’s making me want to start round two.” He chuckles, pulling Luke close to him, and taking a big inhale from his hair. Luke giggled, and fisted his hands in the hem of Calum’s sweatpants.

“That’s kinda the point.” He says, and Calum laughs while leaning over to turn off his light.

“You’re so naughty.” He says sarcastically, cuddling back into him.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Luke said, and Calum shrugged.

“That’s a good point.” He yawns, the wear from the game and having sex starting to affect him.

“But hey,” Luke says, kissing Calum’s cheek. “it’s pretty easy. Score on the ice, score with me.”

“Hmm.” Calum hummed. “If that’s the case,” He said, pulling Luke even closer. “ I think I might be the highest scorer of the year.”


End file.
